brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cockwaddle
Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Halloween Therapy Cockwaddle is a minor character in Brandon Rogers' series. He is portrayed by David Burton. Biography Cockwaddle is first seen in Normal British People. He is one of Lord Mingeworthy and Lady Mingeworthy’s adopted children. The couple refer to him as a “rolling punchline”. Most of his body is disabled, except for his head, mouth, and hands. In A Day At The Beach, he has a robotic translator to translate his actual words into generic swear words and racial slurs. In the same video, it is revealed that he is not born disabled, but got the disability when Lord and Lady Mingworthy pushed him downstairs after he told him that he doesnt want to be their son anymore. The falling had crushed his limbs and his ability to speak. Appearance Cockwaddle is always in a wheelchair, due to being disabled. He wears glasses, jeans, a polka dot shirt, and a black jacket. He has brown eyes and black hair. Video Appearances Normal British People Cockwaddle is introduced as the British couple’s second adopted child. Shitlingthorpe is seen regurgitating biscuits in his mouth. When Cockwaddle asks for more, his father declines and says that he can have more when he can stand, albeit oblivious to the fact that he can’t stand. When the 2 kids are taking a bath together, James complains that Cockwaddle is touching his feet. When Lord Mingeworthy asks if this is true, Cockwaddle declines (because he isn’t able to feel his feet). At the end, he tries to run away, but Shitlingthorpe catches him and Lord Mingeworthy slaps him. Halloween Therapy The British couple are trying to feed Cockwaddle feces, even though he won't eat it. When Lord Mingeworthy says that William is going to sleep with the boys, Cockwaddle writes "no" several times on a paper. When William exits the room, he's in Cockwaddle’s wheelchair, which means that he was taken off of the wheelchair, but not killed. Beauty is Blind Cockwaddle pretends to be multiple people so Jürgen can practice cutting hair, despite being blind. Jurgen accidentally cuts him and blamed him for not holding still. A Day At The Beach Cockwaddle is once again seen with his adopted parents, with a robotic translator on his wheelchair to translate what he was saying into curse words and racial slurs, which can be understood by only himself. As usual, after greeting the people involved in Darleen and Kathleen’s time together, he runs away. But this time he is not caught by his parents. He finds the time machine, and decided to go back to when he isn’t disabled, which is 3 years ago. A lot of Cockwaddle’s past is reviewed, which includes that he is actually kidnapped by Lord and Lady Mingeworthy as a baby to become their son. When he found out what they had done, he refused which leads to them wanting to break his limps. The current Cockwaddle returned to the past, warning his past self about them. This leads the current Cockwaddle to finally be able to speak and move his body. However, his current self is busted, but he escaped. It is also reviewed that Jurgen is his real father. Trivia * Cockwaddle is possibly dead after the events of Halloween Therapy. ** However, this is proved to be untrue in Beauty is Blind, as he's in Jurgen’s Hair Salon. **Another fact is that he appeared in one of the episodes of Stuff ’N’ Sam. * He prefers to use gestures instead of speaking at times. Category:Normal British People Category:Beauty is Blind